


My Superhero Valentine

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy starts getting gifts from a secret admirer. Who could they be from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Superhero Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ac_MaryAgnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac_MaryAgnes/gifts).



> For notagatha in the Steve/Darcy Valentine's Fic Exchange. Hope this works.
> 
> Betaed by Rainne who has a fingerprint or two on this fic.

It starts on a Monday.

Darcy loves her job, most days. Working for SHIELD wasn’t exactly what she’d had in mind to do when she graduated, but it was better than working retail or waitressing. And that’s what she would have ended up doing after signing a fuckton of NDAs if deputy director Hill hadn’t taken pity on her and made her a part of the Avengers’ PR team. More precisely, she’s been put in charge of their social media presence.

She’s just arrivesdat her desk, ready to approve tweets and Facebook posts, when she sees it. The box is wrapped in delicate silver paper with a deep red ribbon tied neatly in a bow around it. There is a white envelope tucked into a corner of the ribbon. Her name is on the front in a very elegant and curvy script.

Darcy loves presents. It isn’t her birthday, though, so she wonders why there is a present on her work desk. It has to be from someone in SHIELD or one of the Avengers because they are the only ones with clearance to get to this floor. She wiggles the envelope free and carefully opens it. There’s a plain card, with a hand-drawn picture of two people hugging on the front. The message inside is typed, so she won’t be able to identify the sender through their handwriting.

_Darcy,_

_Heard you lost this. Thought I might return it._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Darcy raises an eyebrow, setting the card on her desk. She tilts the package this way and that, trying to figure out how to get into it without ripping the paper. Finally she finds a loose corner and eases it up. The paper comes away easily, it’s set aside to be folded and saved for later, and a plain box is revealed. She lifts up the lid and gapes at what sits at the bottom.

It’s an iPod. The one the jack-booted thugs took. She lifts it out and finds it’s fully charged too. There is another envelope tucked into the side of the box. There’s a fifty dollar gift card in it with another note.

_So you can fill it up. Maybe pick out a song for us to dance to? SA_

Whoever this secret admirer is, Darcy just might be a little bit in love with them already. She puts the cards and present aside. She finally sits and spends a few hours doing her job. Then she spends the next few listening to old favorites. Yeah, it might be love.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day there is a cup of her favorite coffee from her favorite place. There’s another gift card there, too, with another note.

_Can’t have you falling asleep on the job. This should hold you for a few months. SA._

“Someone knows your habits.” Darcy looks up to see Steve standing in front of her desk. She has a very large crush that she is trying desperately to keep under control. They’re friends, she’s pretty sure of that. They have lunch and dinner where they watch movies or TV shows and Darcy helps him navigate today’s pop culture.

“I know, it’s nice,” she says, smiling. “What can I do for you, Steve?” she asks.

“Was hoping you might be free for lunch today,” he says. “I got in the Firefly DVDs. And I wanted to make sure you remembered my visit to the children’s hospital Thursday.”

“I do,” she replies. “And I don’t know yet, I haven’t seen what Tony might have gotten up to on Twitter last night. Pep texted me to say he’s not been sleeping, so who knows.” She sits down, putting the new gift card in a drawer. She pulls the coffee to her, inhaling and praising her secret admirer because it’s a caramel macchiato with whipped cream. “I’ll be with you when you go.”

“Oh?” he says. Darcy looks up at the tentative answer and she swears his cheeks are going a little pink.

“Yeah, I’m taking pictures to go on your Facebook page. Anything else?”

Steve, who had looked lost in thought for a moment, snaps to attention. “Um, yes, definitely. I need you to find me a tailor.”

Darcy frowns, pulling out a note pad and scribbling something down. “Why? I thought if the uniform needed mending that was done in-house.”

“It is,” he assured her, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “But there’s that gala Tony’s throwing, for Valentine’s Day.”

Darcy groaned. “Don’t remind me. I have to find a dress.”

“Are you going alone?” Steve asks.

“Well, I’ll be with Jane and Thor, but I’ll be sure to save you a dance, soldier,” she teases. “Why do you need a tailor?”

“It’s not black tie. I have a tux but not a good suit, and Tony said I couldn’t go in my old army uniform. He offered to let me use his guy, but you’ve seen how he dresses.”

Darcy bites down on a retort which also banishes all bad thoughts about Steve in the uniform. She’s seen pictures. She’s had many thoughts about those pictures. “I have,” she sighs. “No problem, I’ll get back you with the details. And I’ll text if I’m available for lunch.”

Steve seems to relax. “You’re the best, Darce. And I was thinking that deli, off Fifth, if that helps.”

“I accept chocolate and baked goods as thanks,” she smiles up at him. “And it might.”

“I’ll remember that,” he says. “Text me anyway; if you can’t get away, I’ll bring you something.”

“And this is why I love you,” Darcy says. “Now, go fill out paperwork or whatever it is you do when you’re not Avenging.”

“Yes, ma’am” he grins, tossing her a salute as he turns and leaves.

Nobody is going to fault Darcy for watching him go. It isn’t until she’s tossing her empty cup in the trash that she makes the connection. Her secret admirer is sending her Valentine’s gifts. She wonders if this means she’ll find out who they are on the day in question. She shrugs and gets to work. She really wants to join Steve for lunch.

*~*~*~*~

At twelve she texts Steve that she’ll be available for an extended lunch – there’s a reason there are interns, after all – in half an hour. He texts back that he’ll get her favorite and have the DVDs ready to go when she gets there. She smiles, double checks everything, gives intern Sally a list and heads off to the common room. Steve is coming in from the kitchen area with a huge bowl of chips and cans of soda, which Darcy gladly liberates from him. Their sandwiches are already plated up and sitting on the table in front of the couch.

“So are you ready for this?” she asks, sitting on the couch.

Steve gives her a look as he sits down next to her. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

She scoffs, opens her soda and tells JARVIS to start the first episode. She is trying to ignore the fact that the couch is kinda small and Steve isn’t. But she’s kind of gotten used to it. Mostly.

By the time they get to the fifth episode, Darcy has already called the rest of the day a wash. Sally assures her everything is under control and Darcy relaxes. Steve is really eager to keep going, but she begs for a ten minute bathroom and stretch break. When he returns, she’s hard pressed not to notice that he’s sitting just a little bit closer. She chalks it up to him being excited.

Clint and Thor come and go. Tony shows up around episode ten but disappears right after. Darcy is quoting some of the best lines and Steve, instead of being annoyed, is smiling. It feels good to let her inner nerd out like this. And to be sharing something she loves with Steve. It almost feels like it’s a date. But it’s not, she reminds herself firmly. It is just two friends, enjoying space cowboys.

When they finish, Steve is appropriately appalled that it was cancelled and Darcy does her level best not to laugh.

“I ordered pizza; it should be here by now. Why don’t you go down and get it while I get my copy of the movie?” she offers.

“There’s a movie?” Steve says hopefully.

Darcy laughs, pushing herself off the couch. “Go on, go, some of us need another break because we don’t have super soldier bladders.”

When they both return ten minutes later, Steve is anxious to find out more about the crew of the _Serenity_. He sits back down, even closer to her than before. Darcy tries to tell herself it’s because he’s sharing his pizza. She can totally ignore the fact that he puts off heat like a six-foot furnace. And the fact that he smells like the Calvin Klein cologne she convinced him to try once on a trip to Macy’s for non-grandpa like clothes. And the fact that her body just wants to lean into him like a giant pillow and _cuddle_. She can totally ignore all of that in favor of a show she’s mainlined so much that she can quote in her sleep. Totally.

“Goin’ on a year now I ain’t had nothin’ twixt my nethers weren’t run on batteries!” Kaylee complains on the screen.

“Oh,” she starts to say as she turns to Steve. His cheeks are a very vibrant shade of red. “Do you know about vibrators? They’re – “

“I already know, Darce,” he says, his voice barely coming out of his mouth.

She frowns. JARVIS has paused the move, bless him, so they aren’t missing anything. “Did Tony show you porn?”

“I have the internet, Darcy,” he huffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m not a prude, I just…,” he flails his hand around.

“Awwww,” she coos. “You have a crush on Kaylee.”

He says nothing, just sitting there all red and squirming.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” she promises. “J, you can restart it.”

The movie returns and they watch the rest of it without comment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

She doesn’t get to her Wednesday present until sometime in the afternoon. She spent the first part of her morning in Tony and Pepper’s suite surrounded by some of the most gorgeous bits of fabric she has ever seen in her life. Pepper helps her pick out a dress, waves off any notion of payment and sends Darcy on her way.

The second part is spent dealing with Thor having convinced Bruce to go out and get rip-roaringly drunk. She thanks every deity she can think of that Bruce’s other half never made an appearance. She manages to get rid of the most embarrassing tweets and Instagram pics, which weren’t noticed because nobody apparently cares that Bruce Banner inexplicably has an Instagram account.

By the time she drags herself up to her office, she’s ready for a nap and is pleasantly surprised to find not one, but two boxes on her desk. The first is from Steve, and it has the label of the little Jewish bakery just off Central Park on it. She inhales and immediately knows that he’s remembered her favorite. Cream filled donuts with chocolate glaze. She eats one, not hiding her moan of delight, and puts the rest away for later.

She wipes her hands on her jeans as she takes in the second one. It’s flat and squarish, wrapped in delicate blue tissue paper and tied with a bit of thin silver ribbon. Once she gets it untied, she pulls the paper off to reveal a gorgeous journal. She can tell it’s hand-made, not something off the shelf of any retail store. The paper inside is art-weight and its cover is decorated with bright strips of washi tape.

The familiar white envelope sticks out of the front page and she pulls it free gently.

_Noticed you like to doodle when you take notes. SA_

Darcy sits back in her chair, holding the journal like it’s made of glass. This is far too precious to put her insignificant doodles in. It was made with obvious care and attention by someone who knew their art supplies. The only person she can think of that description might fit is Steve, but she shakes her head – the idea is ridiculous - and slips the journal and note into her satchel. She tidies away the wrapping and ribbon as well before turning on her computer and getting back to work.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thursday brings another flat, square box, but this one isn’t wrapped because the box itself is decoration enough. It’s blue with streaks of yellow, red and green all over it. Darcy recognizes the label of a very high end art supply store and is kind of scared to open it after yesterday’s gift. The little white envelope taped on top mocks her as she tries to get a start on her day. But she finally gives in after only ten minutes.

_I really did mean for you to use the journal. I like your doodles. Maybe these will help. SA._

Darcy puts the note aside and lifts the lid to the box. Inside is a large selection of colored pencils. She has been inside that art store before, contemplate birthday gifts for Steve, and knows they don’t sell anything like this. Her admirer must have picked out each pencil individually and had the store put together a set. Unconsciously, she pulls out the journal from her satchel. She had forgotten to take it out last night. She picks out a blue pencil, opens the journal to the first page and roughs out a circle. By the time her phone alarm chimes, she has a decent representation of Steve’s shield on the page.

She puts everything away in her desk as she pulls out her phone to turn off the alarm. She grabs her digital camera, SHIELD ID and purse as she rushes for the elevator. JARVIS, saint that he is, rushes her down to the lobby without stopping. What does one get for a sentient AI to say thanks?

Steve is waiting there patiently, fond smile on his face. “Get my thank you gift?”

“Yes, and I am totally blaming you when I gain ten pounds,” she groans. “Guess you liked the tailor I found.”

He smiles and bounces on his toes a little as he grins. “You’ll have to wait and see until tomorrow. You find a dress?”

“Pepper is a goddess in Jimmy Choos,” she intones. She puts her camera in her purse and heads out the door, knowing he’ll follow her. He picks up the duffle that was at his feet; his getup is inside. He’ll change at the hospital. She officially has two hours mapped out for this event, but when they split up so he can change, she sees the number of kids (and adults) waiting and texts Sally that they will not be returning until after normal business hours and to only call if it’s a Stark level emergency.

She’s chatting with the hospital administrator when she can feel the air in the room change. The elevator doors open and Steve, or rather Captain America, steps out. He looks a little lost without his shield, but once he sees the kids, Darcy knows he’s okay. Steve is a natural, treating the parents with respect while politely brushing them off in favor of the kids. Darcy takes a ton of pictures. She’s not sure how she’ll be able to pick just a handful to put up.

Steve listens to stories from the kids, poses for selfies and other pictures, signs autographs and even one boy’s leg cast. Darcy puts away the camera when Steve visits the floor where the immunocompromised kids are. She dons all the appropriate gear; mask, gloves and gown, but Steve can get away with not because of the serum. He does have to withstand decontamination due to the suit, but he bears it stoically.

Darcy speaks quietly with a few parents, taking names so she can follow up on some of the ones who will probably not make it to the next visit. A kind letter from Steve can go a long way. She watches Steve with the children and knows deep down that he will make a good dad one day, when he finds the right woman. They’d both thought that Beth might have been it, but she couldn’t deal with the whole superhero thing. The thought crosses her mind that Steve might see her as something other than a friend. Then she huffs at herself for silly daydreams.

When they pass hour four, Darcy gently approaches Steve to remind him he does have other obligations. It’s a lie, but she knows he’ll need time to decompress after this. She already made arrangements for food back at the Tower. Steve makes his goodbyes and collapses when they are both in the elevator.

“I always forget how tiring that is,” he says, pulling off his cowl. His hair is adorably rumpled and Darcy suppresses the urge to run her fingers through it.

“Anytime you want to stop, you can,” Darcy reminds him.

He shakes his head. “It’s not like I’m doing much of anything else. Besides, they always get a boost of funds when I do this. I like helping the kids.”

“I know you do, but you are allowed to be human, Steve,” she says as they reach the basement floor. “I’m gonna go ahead and get these pictures up. You want me to leave the car here or send another one for you?”

He waves her off. “I got a ball cap in my bag, it’s amazing how well that works as a disguise on the subway.”

“Only if you’re sure.”

“I am, Darce, I promise,” he says. “Tony said tonight was romantic movie night. Wanna join us?”

She shook her head. “Sorry, I promised Jane a girl’s night in. Please tell me he didn’t pick _Titanic_ again?”

Steve laughs. “I still haven’t seen it,” he admits. “I don’t get why anyone would want to make a movie about a ship sinking.”

It is Darcy’s turn to laugh as she leaves the basement. She isn’t going to think about how Steve would use his super-soldier skills to push a door with her on it to safety through ice-cold possibly shark-infested waters.

*~*~*~*~*

Friday morning comes far too early with a notice that someone _tried_ to hack Natasha’s Facebook page (not that she posts a lot, but it’s the principle of the thing). Darcy had spent most of her Thursday afternoon posting the pictures of Steve from the children’s hospital, then her evening drinking with Jane. She used her coffee gift card to get a triple shot before heading into the office. When the caffeine hits her system, she realizes it is Friday, tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. She may pout a little because she is going to miss getting presents every day, but on the other hand, she’ll know who her admirer is.

She walks into the office confidently, trying to make it look like she isn’t looking for something on her desk. But there it is, all cube-like and brightly decorated in red paper with pink ribbon. The familiar envelope is leaning against it. Darcy keeps walking until she’s behind her desk, then sits and puts her cup of coffee down. She reaches for the note quickly.

_So you don’t always have to go out for your pick-me-up. SA_

_PS. I will see you at the gala. Try and spot me?_

The thought of maybe meeting her admirer tonight gives Darcy butterflies. She takes a few deep breaths and gets to unwrapping the package. She doesn’t know what to think when she sees the familiar shape of a coffee mug sitting in the box. She pulls it out and bites her lip not to whoop out loud with laughter. On one side there is a cartoon of her, dragging herself to a coffee maker, with a tiny speech balloon above her head that reads “BEANS.”.The opposite side shows cartoon her, mug in hand, visibly more alert and happy.

It’s very obviously hand drawn. This certainly narrows the possibilities of who has been leaving her the gifts. One person keeps popping up in her brain, even as she continually dismisses the notion that he could be into her. But her brain keeps insisting. She wants to hide it away, but remembers the note that accompanied the colored pencils. The admirer wants her to use their gifts. So she sighs, getting up and rinsing the mug in the sink down the hall. She returns to her desk and dumps her store bought coffee into it. Then she sits, squares her shoulders and faces the problem of the failed hacker.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Darcy leaves intern Mike very detailed instructions on how to handle the rest of the night when she leaves at four o’clock. The gala doesn’t start until seven but she needs to get to Jane’s apartment in the Tower so they can both get ready. At rush hour, she’s nearly crushed by the press of people trying to get home several times. She makes back to the Tower in one piece and is soothing Jane about dress choices in no time.

Two and a half hours of primping and light eating later and she’s tucked into the back of a limo with Jane and Thor. Thor must have used Tony’s tailor, but damn if he doesn’t wear the suit well. She can’t help but think of how unfairly pretty his and Jane’s babies will be. They pull up to the ballroom all too soon and Darcy lets Thor help her out. She loses them to the crowd of reporters and photographers, but it means she can duck into the building without much fuss.

Darcy does her level best to calm the butterflies as she takes it all in. There are the usual heart balloons and red and pink streamers, but it’s all tastefully done. She really shouldn’t have expected any less from Pepper. She doesn’t see Steve anywhere, so she assumes he hasn’t made it here yet. A waiter offers a tray of champagne and she takes one, telling herself it’s going to be her only one.

By the time the music starts up, she still hasn’t spotted Steve, or anyone who could be her admirer, she corrects herself. But the hall has filled up and he may just be lost in the crowd. Darcy takes a seat at a table as Thor twirls Jane onto the floor. She nibbles at the ‘food’ passed around, watching and smiling as everyone has a good time. Thor takes her for a spin, telling her a tale about Sif and a birthday dance as he does.

Bruce, Tony and Clint all lead her in dances. She ignores the whispers from the dancers around her about who she might be. She’s not famous exactly. A lot of reporters, papers, websites and blogs know her name from her work, but they don’t know her face. Darcy loses all track of time by actually having fun. Erik is offering her a hand up for another turn around the dance floor when someone speaks up behind her chair.

“I believe you offered to save me a dance, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy turns and struggles not to gape. Holy fuck does that suit wear Steve well. She mentally shakes herself. The steel grey fabric has very subtle pinstripes and it makes his eyes seem more blue than she though possible. The pale blue shirt and pocket square just complete the package. She’d known the tailor was good, she didn’t know he was God with a needle and thread. She swallows and tries not to lose herself in his smile.

“I did,” she says, turning back to smile at Erik who bows out politely. Steve offers her his hand. She takes it and it feels like she’s barely walking at all as he guides her onto the dance floor. The band is playing something slow and romantic, so he holds her kind of close and she can once again feel his warmth and smell his cologne.

“Nice dress,” Steve teases.

“Oh, this old thing?” she gestures with one hand down to the burgundy Chanel, that hugs her curves but covers the girls fairly well. “I just happened to find it lying around.”

“So, did you ever find out who the mystery coffee gifter was?” he asks, turning her around gently but firmly.

She bites her lip. “I have ideas. They left me a mug today. Gave me a few clues.”

Steve’s smile is suddenly bright and it makes her heart skip a beat. “Really now?”

They are both quiet for a moment, swaying to the beat as Darcy tries to process what her brain has been practically screaming at her since she reached her desk this morning. She’s been hurt before, but in her heart she desperately wants to be right. So she takes the leap.

“I’ll have you know, I’m really not that bad first thing in the morning, Steve Rogers.”

Steve laughs, his smile impossibly brighter now. “I dunno, Darce, I’ve seen video proof that you might be.”

Darcy’s knees go a little wobbly at the confirmation. “You? Me? Why?”

Steve has steered them towards the back of the hall, where the press of people and reporters is all but non-existent. “Because you treat me like Steve, not Captain America. You watch seven hours of space cowboys with me while quoting lines. Because you wanted to try and explain vibrators to me,” he says softly. “I’d really like to kiss you now.”

“Okay,” she breathes, leaning up on tiptoe. He bends down and pulls her closer to him. His lips are soft and gentle. She brushes her hands up into his hair as they kiss. His are warm and steady at her back, pulling her up and nearly off her feet. Darcy wants to kiss Steve forever, but knows he’ll be missed on the dance floor before long. She moves one hand down to his cheek and pulls back. He lowers her gently.

“More dancing?” he offers, his voice husky. It sends a little shiver down her spine to know that she did that to him.

She shakes her head. “No, I think you made me a little lightheaded for that. But we can leave after another thirty minutes of you mingling.”

“Good,” he says. He guides her slowly back to the table. As she sits, he leans down and whispers in her ear. “Is it too cliché to hope for making out in the back of the limo on the way home?”

He leaves before she can answer. Darcy wants to swear at him, but she can still taste him on her lips and she sighs instead. Being Steve’s girlfriend is going to be a challenge. But never let it be said that Darcy Lewis ever backed down from a challenge.


End file.
